1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quantum wire laser diode, and more particularly to an improved quantum wire laser diode fabrication method capable of obtaining a low threshold current by enhancing the efficiency of a current flow into a quantum wire laser activation layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, quantum wire laser diodes having a low threshold current are known to be advantageous in a circuit integrated with a low power electrical device such as an optical computer or an optical signal processor, and its adaptability to a low temperature, and a high frequency modulating characteristic makes it possible to serve as an optical source in communication devices. Due to such advantages, studies have been on going to fabricate high quality quantum wire laser diodes in recent years. In particular, the quantum wire laser diodes formed in a V-grooved substrate change the substrate direction and growth conditions, for thereby facilitating the control of the quantum wire in shape and size.
However, most of the so far published quantum wire laser diodes fabrication methods require subsequent processes, such as an ion-implantation into a non-active layer, and a deposition of an insulation layer, after a laser structure growth for thereby increasing the current flow into the active layer, so that the subsequent processes cause the laser diode fabrication to become complicated and further deteriorate the laser diode characteristics resulting from a decreased optical confinement coefficient within the active layer.